Wings
by WendyCakes
Summary: I had to make a choice.. be tortured by my 'nakama'... or suicide... so I choose... (rated T for minor-ish cursing)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my little chiddies :3**

**I know I already have 2 other stories that are still sort-of starting off but I had a idea for this story. I got it while listening to a song. (don't judge, if I listen to music, my mind zones out and I have... Let's call them vivid and sometimes violent ****_"daydreams" _****... I like to let my mind wonder depending on the genre of music.) anyways... uhmm... the begining chapter might leave off with a ciffy, a sad ciffy :3**

**Lucy: *sweat drops* I don't like where like story is going...**

**Meh: I can assure** **you Lucy... this chapter will bring you lots of *mumbles***

**Lucy: W-what?! . **

**Meh: Oh, nothing at all... *smiles sweetly***

**Lucy: *whispers* Mavis save me... ._. **

**Lucy and meh: LuLu doesn't own FairyTail, just the plot! **

**Enjoy ~LuLu**

* * *

Lucy POV

Walking numbly out the door to my petite apartment, turning quickly to lock the door as I go. Ever so lazily, walking on the side of the canal I gaze down at my own reflection. You couldn't even begin to start with how horrifying I looked that today, but it doesn't matter anymore... I'm going to end the oblivion of pain and suffering I have to live with. There were no holes in my plan. The plan was to go to a special cliff area in the woods that over-looked Mongolia so I could sing what's left of my emotions out and see the sunset before I take my final breath of this sad life of mine and jump off. I found this cliff while running away after being beaten by Team Natsu and decided to make the decision of living with being beaten every time I returned from a mission or living in the heavens with my mother. So I chose. As you can tell I choose someone who doesn't already want me dead but to live a happy life. I choose this mainly because the only way to live a happy life now was to die a happy death.

"Didn't need much of a plan I guess, Not like those traitors would look for me." I scoffed and continued bickering to myself as I walk through the dense woods. Taking some time to actually enjoy the scenery as I go I felt like I was one with the everything. My senses were slowly heightening. You see as I was ignored I started to train with my spirits and Caprico told me that if you are at peace and serenity then you can become one with the earth and the sky (sort-of in a meditation like state). Walking, I felt a presence near me but I already knew it was the raijinshu (A/N: gomen if I spelled it wrong) because they were my only friends and I saw them hiding in the bushes. Not caring, I knew they couldn't stop me so I re-quipped my keyboard and sang while walking.

Jar Of Hearts by Christina Perri

_I know I cant take one more step towards you._

_'Cause all that's waiting is regret._

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost, anymore._

_You lost the love I loved the most._

Turning around I stare directly at them and smile with tears in my eyes (still singing btw). I knew they'd most likely show up so I wrote notes just in case if I was singing when they came. I held up a sign that read _I love you guys with all my heart. _

_I learned to live, half alive. _

Another sign read: _While you guys were gone.. I had no protection because I was too weak... Team Natsu and a few others beat me every time I came back from a mission... then left me to bleed... _

_And now you want me one more time._

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' round leaving scars._

_Collecting your jar of hearts._

_And tearing love apart._

_Your gonna catch a cold,_

_from the ice inside your soul._

_So don't come back for me._

_Who do you think you are?_

Turning back around I was at the edge of the cliff, sitting down with the cards and keyboard in my hands I continue my song. The raijinshu was panicking and fuming with anger at this point. Scrambling to come move me away from the cliff, I held a hand commanding them to sit. Holding up another sign smiling: _Wait until I finish this song and the next one, kay? This next part of the song is for you guys to hear :P_

_I hear your asking all around._

_If I am anywhere to be found._

_But I have grown too strong,_

_to ever fall back in your arms._

New sign: _I don't need constant protection, I'll be fine_

_I learned to live, half alive._

_And now you want me one more time._

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' round leaving scars._

_Collecting your jar of hearts,_

_and tearing love apart._

_You're gonna catch a cold, _

_from the ice inside your soul._

_So don't come back for me._

_Who do you think you are?_

_Dear, it took so long just to feel alright._

_Remember how to put,_

_back the light,_

_in my eyes._

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed._

_'Cause you broke all your promises._

_And now your back._

_You don't get to get me back._

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' round leaving scars. _

_Collecting your jar of hearts._

_And tearing love apart._

_You're gonna catch a cold,_

_from the ice inside your soul._

_So don't come back for me._

_Don't come back at all._

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' round leaving scars. _

_Collecting your jar of hearts._

_And tearing love apart._

_You're gonna catch a cold,_

_from the ice inside your soul._

_Don't come back for me. _

_Don't come back at all._

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

They stare in shock as I start laughing. Their faces were so priceless! They looked like evergreen turned them to stone.

"Don't move yet, I still want to do the next song then you can move." My voice wavers at the end. I could tell by the look in their eyes that they are stating to know what I'm going to do. Tears threaten to fall so I look away and start the next song. I hope this works out, if not then I'm in for a whole lot of pain and lots of being yelled at and scolded. I snort at my inner thought, receiving confusing stares. I shake me head then sing. "I'm gonna use the background music for this." I say turning on a boom-box. Not daring to look them in the eyes or else I would cry, I smiled and looked to the sunset before starting. Well, this is the end for me huh?

Wings by Birdy (the song I originally got the story idea from)

_Sunlight comes creeping in_

_illuminates our skin_

_We watched the day go by_

_Stories of what we did_

_It made me think of you_

_It made me think of you_

_Under a trillion stars_

_We danced on top of cars_

_Took pictures of the stage_

_So far from where we are_

_They made me think of you_

_They made me think of you_

_ Oh lights go down_

_In the moment we're lost and found_

_I just wanna be by your side_

_If these wings could fly_

_Oh damn these walls_

_In the moment we're ten feet tall_

_And you told me after it all_

_We'd remember tonight_

_For the rest of our lives_

_I'm in the foreign state_

_My thoughts they've slipped away_

_My words are leaving me_

_They caught an airplane_

_Because I thought of you_

_Just for the thought of you_

_ Oh lights go down_

_In the moment we're lost and found_

_I just wanna be by your side_

_If these wings could fly_

_Oh damn these walls_

_In the moment we're ten feet tall_

_And you told me after it all_

_We'd remember tonight_

_For the rest of our lives_

Pause while music plays

_If these wings could fly_

_Oh lights go down_

_In the moment we're lost and found_

_I just wanna be by your side_

_If these wings could fly_

_Oh damn these walls_

_In the moment we're ten feet tall_

_And how you told me after it all_

_We'd remember tonight _

_For the rest of our lives_

Here is were I leave.. The last sign is held up: _Don't forget me... I love you!_

I knew they were fast so as quick as possibly while facing them, I close my eyes tight with a smile on my face, and lean back until I know I'm falling. "Never forget..."I shout

* * *

Laxus POV

"Lucy..." What did they do? She jumped because of those people... This will not pass me! NO! THEY WILL PAY! "FREED! EVERGREEN! BIXSLOW" I yell. Startled they look over to me with the grim expressions. I hate this, it's unfair! She was the only one who accepted us besides gramps... she was the only one who we loved and she's gone. Taken out of our grasp to be driven away by traitors. I will avenge you Lucy, don't worry.

"Guys. hold onto me. We are going to the guild to avenge Lucy" I growled, tears flowing like a river down my face.

* * *

**OH MY GOD, CIFFY! what happens to lucy? How will the guild react? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**

Baii ~LuLu


	2. Waking up to a world of hell

**Haii minna! I'm back with a new chappie x3!**

**I have so many ideas for this chapter and I don't wanna forget them so I'll have my main author's note below! **

**Lucy: Can't believe your doing this to my poor body.. *grumbles a string of curses***

**I in no way own FairyTail nor will I ever!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

_"Never forget." I shout as I make my descend towards the ground._

Falling, I start to recall all of the quotes of wisdom that my mother always told me, and soon realize I'm going against most of them.

FLASHBACK

_"Lucy, no matter what happens to you in life, bad or good, never take your life because of it. Okay darling?" Smilling warmly at my bedridden mother I spoke _

_"Okay. mama."_

(change scenes)

_"Always look forward to your future, never the past."_

FLASHBACK ENDS

Wow, I feel like my mother new that I would do this one day now. She probably did, ugh why mom?

Looking up I could see Laxus had just backed away from the ledge with tears in his eyes. _'please don't cry Laxus, I did this for my own good' _"All he is going to do now is make me regret it, if I go back, i'm just going to make things worse..." I silently told myself. Saying these things made me feel a pang in my heart, did I love Laxus? All the bent up emotions left within my body are flying away. Tears stream down my face as I shift in the air, sensing the ground closing me in to seal the plan quickly, I turn to the sun. Staring directly towards it, a weak smile plays across my lips as I hit the ground with a loud _**CRACK!**_I didn't realize death takes a long time to come with the reaper to send me away to the heavens, except, it never came. No, no, no, no, NO! Tears pour down even faster now. Coughing up blood as I lay there watching as the sun goes down, to leave me in the darkness. I hear a loud boom of thunder drown the area as I knew Laxus teleported to the guild or his home to grieve. They probably think i'm dead right now. Finally letting out the loudest scream I ever have, using all the strength I had left just slamming my fist on the ground.

"Why!" I shriek "I should be dead! I wanted to die!" Searing pain shot through me as I was enveloped with the darkness of my swelling magical power "MY ONE WISH WAS TO DIE! WHY CAN'T YOU GRANT MY WISH! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! I DON'T WANT to see the light of day anymore..." The pain of the pure magic energy was over whelming me, all of the force it was using was making my float off the ground. Soon enough it stops and I fall head first into the ground, slowly slipping into unconsciousness. In the distance I could hear shouting and the clatter of horses running towards my direction. Crap... Out of everything I could have heard I happened to hear the worst name... "Lahar, It's the girl, she was the source of the power!" Not feeling in the mood to deal with them, I quickly let sleep fully claim me.

* * *

(HA I'm going to make you wait for a little more to see what happens) Laxus POV

Waiting to hear the loud **_CRACK!_**of her body hitting the ground echo through the area, wincing as my hearing I could pick up her poorly muffled cries. Turning myself and the team into lightning and teleporting to the front of the guild. My sadness soon switched to anger, Freed quickly tempting but failing to do so he placed his hand on my shoulder to calm me. Not caring for anything at the moment, me and ever kick the guild doors off the hinges. "DRAGNEEL!" Growling when the he runs up shouting,"Fight me!" Dodging his punch swiftly then turning around and grabbing him by his neck, lifting him to show to the guild.

So much anger is being held back right now. I could barely speak anymore because quiet sobs rack my body as I hold up the dragon slayer. "E-Evergreen, please t-take over the talking... I can't do this anymore." He begs, voice cracking horribly by the end. Giving me a sympathetic look, she shakily stepped forward and walked to the stage with me trailing, now holding the squirming Natsu by his hair.

* * *

Lucy's POV again

Waking up to the beeping of an (You thought I would say, hospital machines didn't you ^-^ ) alarm clock, looking around so I take in my surroundings I could see the entry way to the bathroom. Getting up I took one step before searing pain shot through my back and ribs. Gasping I fall down just waiting for the pain to disappear. Eventually subsiding, I didn't want to take anymore risks so I turned my body into a backwards sitting position and back scoot my way inside the bathroom. Locking the door I looked and saw a note sitting in front of me. Picking it up, it read:

_Hey,_

_There is are waterproof crutches for you behind the door. Also if you haven't noticed I'm not the magic counsel, although you and I are wanted for running away. You for running away, me for helping you. When you finish your shower there should be clothes in the cabinet under the sink ;) I know you'll like it. _

_Once you finish your... um... bath needs.. go into the hall, down the stairs, then make a right into the kitchen. I'll explain more then.._

_your savior Ruby_

_P.S Don't be scared of your back and ribs, you need that thing to survive._

"Whaaa-aat?" I say aloud "What thing on my back?" moving my hand over my ribs, my whole body tensing at the cold metal lying there. '_oh gods please make me be seeing things' _

Stripping out of my clothes (still being on the floor) I quickly turn and grab my new crutches. Learning how to balance myself, I turn towards the mirror to see it. The sharp edges of the metal sitting in the skin over my ribs, slowly curving around my body. Turning around to catch a glimpse of the one thing I never thought would happen...

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter guys. Sorry if it's too short but I was clicking submit and then half my chapter goes away because my computers a butt, so I had to retype it all, I will update later but I need to update my other stories first. Go check them out while you wait for the next chapter! **

**Leave a review and tell me what you think or PM me what I should write for next chapter!**

**See Ya ~LuLu**


End file.
